Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to the art of turbomachines and, more particularly, to a heat pipe intercooler for a turbomachine.
Turbomachines include a compressor operatively connected to a turbine that, in turn, drives another machine such as, a generator. The compressor compresses an incoming airflow that is delivered to a combustor to mix with fuel and be ignited to form high temperature, high pressure combustion products. The high temperature, high pressure combustion products are employed to drive the turbine. In some cases, the compressed airflow leaving the compressor is re-compressed to achieve certain combustion efficiencies. However, recompressing the compressed airflow elevates airflow temperature above desired limits. Accordingly, prior to being recompressed, the airflow is passed through an intercooler. The intercooler, which is between two compressor stages, lowers the temperature of the compressed airflow such that, upon recompressing, the temperature of the recompressed airflow is within desired limits. However, conventional intercoolers are large systems requiring considerable infrastructure and capital costs.
Simple and combined cycle gas turbine systems are designed to use a variety of fuels ranging from gas to liquid, at a wide range of temperatures. In some instances, the fuel might be at a relatively low temperature when compared to the compressor discharge air temperature. Utilizing low temperature fuel impacts emissions, performance, and efficiency of the gas turbine system. To improve these characteristics, it is desirable to increase the fuel temperature before combusting the fuel.
By increasing the temperature of the fuel before it is burned, the overall thermal performance of the gas turbine system may be enhanced. Fuel heating generally improves gas turbine system efficiency by reducing the amount of fuel required to achieve the desired firing temperature. One approach to heating the fuel is to use electric heaters or heat derived from a combined cycle process to increase the fuel temperature. However, existing combined cycle fuel heating systems often use steam flow that could otherwise be directed to a steam turbine to increase combined cycle output.